EL Destino
by beta98
Summary: One-shot de LawxLuffy , fue una iea que saque de un anuncio y no os puedo decir de que trata porque sino se estropearía, eso si os puedo decir que trata del destino, leerlo seguro que os gustará :D


_Pompeya(Italia) 24-8-79 D.c_

Un chico pelinegro, con los ojos grises, alto, delgado y con ojeras bajo sus ojos, está andando por la calle y se encuentra con un chico alto, pelinegro, con una cicatriz bajo su ojo sonriendo

-Toraooooo-grita Luffy corriendo hacia él

-Luffy, te he dicho que me llamo Law-dice el mayor

-shishishi, es muy difícil de pronunciar-dice

Van a llegar a besarse pero se detienen

-No nos podemos ver, Luffy-dice el mayor

-Lo sé, me gustaría estar a tu lado siempre-dice Luffy

-Nos escapamos-dice el mayor

-pero.. no puedo dejar a mi hermano-dice el menor

-pero que prefieres nuestra felicidad o la suya-dice Law

-La nuestra-dice Luffy

-Entonces vámonos, ahora, recoge ahora y vámonos, nos reunimos en 20 minutos aquí-dice Law besando al menor

-De acuerdo-dice Luffy

De repente, empieza a temblar el suelo

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Luffy

-La montaña, esta echando humo-dice Law

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-dice Luffy

Vuelve a ver otro temblor

-Vamos a por nuestras cosas-dice Law y se van corriendo por distintos lados

Al cabo de 10 minutos, la montaña, empieza a echar piedras ardiendo, el sol se había escondido tras el humo y se había hecho de noche y entre el griterío de la gente de la calle se escucha

-TORAO-grita Luffy buscando a Law

-Luffy, aquí-dice Law intentando llegar hacia Luffy, pero cuando estaba cerca de cogerla, un roca ardiendo cae sobre Luffy y muere

-LUFFY-grita Law acercándose al cuerpo del hombre a que amaba y de repente llega una ola de ceniza haciendo que Law al lado del cuerpo de su amado cerrara los ojos y no volviera a despertar

_Una taberna del medio oeste(Estados Unidos) 1634_

Un chico pelinegro, alto, con ojos grises y ojeras bajo sus ojos, está bebiendo tristemente

-¿Pasa algo? Law-dice el camarero

-me he peleado con mi pareja-dice

-¿Pero si siempre estáis juntos?-dice

-No lo sé-dice y se pone a beber

Por la puerta del bar entra un chico alto, pelinegro, con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo, delgado , que entra y se sienta en la otra punta de la barra

-Hola, Luffy, ¿Lo de siempre?-dice

-Sí, me he peleado con mi pareja-dice deprimido

-Siempre se os veía juntos y feliz-dice

-Lo se-responde el menor

-Y ahora fíjate, está al otro lado de la barra y ni siguieras os miráis-dice

-Lo se, ¿Qué puede hacer?-dice Luffy

-Disculparte con él-dice

-Lo voy hacer-dice el menor se levanta del sitio pero cuando se va a dirigir hacia Law, una pelea empieza en la taberna y empiezan a volar las cosas

Luffy se dirige hacia Law, gritando TORAO, lo siento

Law se gira, le mira, se levanta y se dirige hacia él, pero una mesa le da en toda la cabeza muriendo al instante

-TORAO, NO-grita Luffy, se acerca a su cuerpo y en ese instante empiezan disparos, llegando a dar a Luffy y muere desangrado, al lado de Law, sin saber si le había perdonado

_Inglaterra (1893) una huelga de obreros delante del parlamento Inglés_

Un chico pelinegro, delgado, con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo, está delante del parlamento inglés, con una pancarta en la que ponía: _8 horas de trabajo, 8 horas de sueño y 8 horas de tiempo libre_

Cuando un chico alto, pelinegro, con ojos grises y ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se fija y lo reconoce

-Luffy, ¿Qué haces allí?-dice

-Torao, lucho por una causa justa, no nos puede seguir explotando-dice Luffy

-Luffy…, no me llames así-dice el mayor

-No te preocupes, voy a tener cuidado-dice sonriéndome

-Eso espero-dice y se acerca hacia Luffy, le da un beso y se aleja

Al día siguiente

Law, vuelve por el mismo camino y ve a Luffy en el mismo sitio haciendo huelga

-Torao, únete-dice el menor

-No, vengo a avisarte, que lo dejes, se acercan los policías-dice el mayor

-No me van a mover, lucho por una causa justa-dice

Law se aleja, pero de repente, oye a los policías llegar y como empiezan atacar a los huelguista y Law dio media vuelta e intenta llegar a Luffy, pero le confunden con un huelguista y le disparan, mientras ve como a Luffy se lo llevan para colgarle, lo ultimo que oye es-Torao, Torao, no,no,no-dice llorando y no volvió a oír nada

Dos días después, Luffy fue fusilado

_Océano Atlántico 1902_

Un crucero llamado Titanic, esta navegando por el mar por la noche y en el comedor hay una pareja de dos hombres, los dos son altos, morenos, guapos, bien arreglados, el que parece más joven se llama Luffy y el mayor es Law, pero sobre todo lo que llamaba la atención era la forma de comer de Luffy

-Torao, ¿no comes?-dice Luffy con la boca llena

-No tengo hambre-dice Law tomándose el café

-Vale-dice Luffy comiendo

Después de comer se fueron a la proa al mirar el mar de noche

-Que bonito-dice Luffy

-Sí-dice Law riendo

Se ponen a besarse

-¿Y si vamos a la habitación?-dice Law

-No, me gustaría quedarme aquí más tiempo-dice Luffy

-Te vas a poner malo-dice Law

-¿Y tu no?-dice Luffy riéndose

-Vamos a por chaquetas y venimos-dice Law

-Vale-dice el menor

Se cogen de la mano y van a sus camarotes, entran y de repente hay una sacudida en el barco, que se caen al suelo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Law

Y por el pasillo se oye

-Nos hemos chocado con un iceberg, y ha hecho un agujero-grita

-Luffy vámonos-dice Law, cogiendo de la mano al menor y saliendo de la habitación, pero hay mucha gente gritando, se pueden ver niños llorando asustados

Una chica grita y se fija que el agua esta entrando e todos intentan ir a la superficie, cuando lo consiguen, ya había gente que se había ido en botes y solo quedaba un bote y solo cabía una persona

-Luffy, ve tú-dice Law

-No, yo me quedo contigo-dice Luffy

-Pero Luffy..-dice Law

La gente lucha por el sitio quedaba y Luffy, ve a una niña solo asustada, se acerca y le pregunta

-¿Y tus padres?

-Se fueron en el otro bote, snif, si no me hubiera escondido para jugar al escondite-dice llorando

Luffy coge a la niña, se lo pasa a Law y Law la mete en el bote

Señor, ya esta el bote completo-dice Law y bajan el bote

-¿A dónde vamos a esperar nuestra muerte?-dice law

-Al comedor, quiero morir con mis dos amores, la comida y tú-dice Luffy

Se van al comedor, que el agua llega a la mitad y allí abrazados, mueren congelados

_Japón, Hiroshima 1945_

Un chico alto pelinegro, con los ojos grises, y ojeras bajo sus ojos y delgado, está en su casa oyendo la radio cuando alguien llama a la puerta

-Luffy,¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta a un chico alto, pelinegro, delgado, con una gran sonrisa y una cicatriz bajo su ojo

-Torao, lo he estado pensando y estoy preparado shishishi-dice sonriendo

-Esta bien, vamos arriba-dice el mayor cogiendo la mano al menor y ha subir las escaleras

Al llegar a la habitación, se ponen a besarse, se tumban en la cama y le empieza a quitarle la camiseta a Luffy, y chupar sus pezones, dando mordisco, con ese acto, se le escapa gemidos a Luffy, que no podía resistir un gemido, el miembro de Law despierto empieza a rozar a Luffy y Luffy, le baja los calzoncillos y le empieza a lamer

-Luffy…-dice Law con gemidos

-Está rico-dice Luffy y empieza a succionar más fuerte

-Luffy, no aguanto más- dice Law corriéndose en la boca del menor

Law coge a Luffy y le baja sus calzoncillos y le empieza a mastubarle hasta que se correr en la mano de Law y él se unta el dedo con semen de Luffy y se lo mete por el trasero para dilatárselo

-Duele-dice Luffy

-Aguanta un poco-dice Law, moviendo en forma de circulo su dedo, cuando ve que Luffy ya no le duele, mete el segundo y sigue moviendo los dos y luego el tercero

-Law, no aguanto más, me..t..emelo-dice Luffy muy excitado

-Como quieras-dice Law sacando los dedos y metiendo su pene dentro del trasero de Luffy, se queda parado para que se acostumbre y cuando se ha acostumbrado, se empieza a mover en el interior de Luffy y a la vez empieza a masturbar al menor y al cabo del tiempo Luffy se corre en la mano de Law y Law en su interior

-Ves, no es tan malo-dice Law

-shishishi-dice Luffy riendo

-Te quiero-dice Law

Y cuando Luffy le va a decir que le quería Estados Unidos tira una bomba nuclear matándolos y Law sin saber si Luffy le quería

_Actualidad, en una tienda, de una gran ciudad_

Un chico alto, delgado, pelinegro, con una cicatriz bajo su ojo y con un sombrero de paja, buscando leche y cereales, cuando se choca contra una persona mayor que él, pelinegro, con los ojos grises, delaga y ojeras bajo ellos

-Ehy, tú, mira por donde vas-dice el mayor

-Lo siento, shishishi-dice el menor alejándose siguiendo buscando la leche y los cereales

-Su sonrisa es preciosa, pero siento como si lo haya visto alguna vez, sera deja-vu-piensa y se pone a buscar cereales y la leche

Buscando encuentra los cereales , pero solo queda una caja, se acerca a cogerlos y su mano se choca con la del chico que se encontró antes

-Que sorpresa shishishi-dice el menor

-Te lo dejo a ti-dice el mayor y se pone a buscar la leche

-Muchas gracias-dice sonriendo

-No hay de que- dice y se va

El menor después de coger los cereales, se pone buscar la leche y lo encuentra y como si fuera la fuerza del destino, sus manos se chocan, al intentar coger la leche

-Está vez te lo dejo ti shishishi-dice riendo

-Gracias-dice el mayor

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta el menor

-Me llamo Trafalgar Law-dice

-Yo soy Monkey. -dice

Los dos se dirigen al mismo sitio, a la caja registradora

-shishishi, otra vez en el mismo sitio, Torao-dice Luffy

-Yo no me llamo así, me llamo Trafalgar Law, Mugiwara-ya-dice el mayor

-Así me cuesta menos pronunciarlo-dice sonriendo

Después de comprar salieron de la tienda y coincidían en el mismo sitio

-quieres dejarme de seguir-dice Law

-No te sigo shishishi, para ir a mi casa se va por aquí-dice sonriendo y va a cruzar la calle, pero no se da cuenta de que está en rojo, viene un coche a toda velocidad, Law lo ve, corre hacia Luffy, le coge del brazo y le tira hacia él, salvándole la vida

-Mira por donde vas-dice Law abrazándole

-¿Por qué me abrazas?-pregunta Luffy

-No se, tenía la sensación, de no perderte, que ya te había perdido demasiadas veces-dice abrazando a Luffy

-¿Tú también lo siente?, lo de si ya nos habíamos conocido-dice Luffy

-Sí y que me apetece besarte-dice Law besándole y Luffy se deja y cuando se separa dicen los dos a la vez

Por fin juntos de nuevo

Y por fin, después de pasar tantas épocas, tanto años, por fin vuelven a estar juntos, ¿Esta vez el destino les dejará juntos? O ¿Sufrirán la muerte como en sus vidas anteriores?, nadie lo sabe, pero eso sí, Yo, soy el destino y pase lo que pase siempre intentaré que se vuelvan a encontrar en otra vida, así que tú, lector, cuando encuentre a tu amor verdadero eso quiere decir que con él estuviste en vidas anteriores y pase lo que pase siempre estaréis juntos


End file.
